


Shining Star: The Interstellar Christmas Special

by CatlynGunn



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Special, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Feels, Kissing, Literally you gotta go with the flow with this one, M/M, Midge is literally just Cindy Lou Who, Peril, Purple getting a little bit of Christmas, Santa Monster, Some Action, The Most Horrible Xmas Ever reference, cuteness, this is cheesy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlynGunn/pseuds/CatlynGunn
Summary: In which I literally made an Invader Zim Hallmark movie...Happy Holidays!





	Shining Star: The Interstellar Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641833) by [CatlynGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlynGunn/pseuds/CatlynGunn). 



In between the training and preparing and the alien races helping improve Earth’s technology, it seemed that life still managed to go on. 

The first snow of winter caught the Earth-bound aliens by surprise. Well, most of them. While the Irkens and Vortians were finding it hard to adapt, having to find ways to bundle up if they wished to be on-planet, Midge Cuppari embraced it like a long lost friend. 

“You could at least pretend that you’re cold,” Dek said as they began loading up the vehicle. The car Midge had used before had been replaced with a nice new minivan (courtesy of Professor Membrane himself, regardless of how much Midge and Dek protested), so they didn’t have to cram everything in or play box Tetris.  

Dek shivered the whole time. It was nice not to have to wear his disguise, but even so he was subjected to about four layers of clothing including a dark green sweater that had some weird space ship (or, what Dib called, a UFO) picking up a bunch of Christmas presents via a tractor beam of sorts. His antennae were protected by a black beanie and he wore a black coat that was much thicker than his usual leather one. Even so, he shivered as he piled the last of the gifts into the back of the minivan. 

"Oh, it's not that bad," Midge said cheerfully, buckling Addie into her car seat (a gift that E.J managed to put together at the last minute. It had added mechanisms and features in case they were ever actually in crash. Luckily, Midge wasn't that reckless of a driver. In fact, she'd been much more cautious with the addition of their daughter.  

"Says the woman from a planet that's eternally frozen," Dek said, adjusting his hat slightly. It was tempting to just take the damn thing off, but then his sensitive antennae would get painfully cold. "Our daughter looks like a marshmallow with a face." 

Midge continued to smile as she rolled her eyes. Addie seemed to take after Dek quit a bit when it came to her biology, and so was bundled up as well. The most prominent articles of clothing were the fluffy white coat and the little blue, pom-pom hat on her head. 

"She's a cute little marshmallow with a face," Midge said before leaning over and kissing Addie's nose. "Aren't you, baby girl?" 

Addie smiled and cooed with delight, grabbing at Midge's face. 

Dek felt any grumpiness he had completely melt away. It was hard to be upset when he watched his mate and his child interact like that. 

Midge didn't miss the expression on his face – the soft endearing smile that replaced Dek's mildly irritated expression. She really couldn't blame him. The last time he'd been around snow was when they were first trying to recruit Dib, and even then, Midge was sure he spent a good deal of time in the  _Nazo_. Before that, the only other time he had dealt with snow was on Lazuroth, and he definitely hadn’t liked it then, either. He'd grown up on space stations and military bases. So of course, he wasn't used to frigid weather. 

Once Addie was secure in her car seat, Midge crawled from the middle seat of the minivan and shut the door. She looked up at Dek, reaching up and grabbing hold of his jacket to pull him down so she could kiss him. It was chaste but lingering, and Dek immediately melted into it. 

"What was that for?" Dek asked. 

"For being the silly Irken hybrid that I'm ridiculously in love with," Midge replied. She then patted his chest. "Now, come on. I wanna get there before it starts snowing again." 

Midge and Dek had their own little base of sorts (mostly done with Zim's help). It was big enough to hold the other officers of Team Nebula, though they mostly left it for just Midge, Dek and their child. However, they would all be crowding into the Membrane household that evening for a huge, Christmas get together. It was mostly Midge and Dib's idea, just something for everyone to just relax a bit. So they wouldn't be thinking about the threat of war hanging over their heads. 

"Is E.J. handling the cold alright?" Midge asked, sincerely concerned. E.J. came from a planet that was literally filled with fire and lava, and was definitely not made for ice and snow. 

"The Professor was able to help him out," Dek replied. "Used similar tech that Zim used in Dib's trench coat. You know, I had my misgivings about that man, but he's quite brilliant." 

"Your misgivings had nothing to do with his intelligence and you know it," Midge said, pulling up to a stop light. "But, I think all that's behind him. He's really trying. I almost feel kind of bad, with all the vegan food they're making." 

Dek squinted an eye. "They're cooking?" 

"Mostly Dib and Gaz. They know they're way around a kitchen pretty well. And I helped Dib buy the ingredients. Not to mention, if he doesn't know how to cook vegan by now I don't how he and Zim are going to live on their own when this is all over." 

Dek chuckled. "I suppose he will have to get used to it. Especially if they chose to have a little one of their own." 

They heard Addie make a little squeaky noise from the back and Midge giggled. "Is that you agreeing, baby girl?" 

Addie responded with a long line of babbling, which only made Midge laugh harder. 

"Won't be long and she'll be talking," Dek said proudly. 

"Just remember, you owe me when she says 'Mama,'" Midge told him.

Dek shook his head. "Nope. You're the one that's going to pay up, Stardust." Suddenly, his emerald eyes narrowed as Midge turned another corner, passing by a park. "What is  _he_  doing here?" 

Midge rose a brow, moving her eyes ever so slightly to see what Dek was talking about. To her great surprise, she saw none other than Tallest Purple. 

He was sitting on one of the benches, nudging the snow with his foot in curiosity. Midge was able to get a better look as they stopped at another red light. She briefly wondered where he'd gotten his long violet coat, but quickly couldn't help but stare at the Irken leader's expression. He looked...sad. 

"Midge," Dek asked, his tone full of uncertainty as she began to slow the car down. "What are you doing?" 

"I just wanna see what he's up to," Midge said, pulling the car up next to the park. She was careful not to get into a No Parking Zone. The last time that happened she had to wipe some officer's memory. 

"I don't like that look you have on your face," mentioned Dek. "That's the look you got whenever Dib was having a rough time and you would beg me to let you tell him the truth." 

"You know, we could have recruited him a lot sooner if you had let me," Midge told him sweetly. 

Dek rolled his eyes. "We weren't even supposed to read him and Zim in when we did. And, really, I don't think it would have made that much of a difference." Midge put the car in park but didn't turn it off. "Midge?" 

"My love, would you mind staying in the car with our little bundle of joy?" Midge asked. 

Dek hated just about every part of that sentence. "Why?" 

"Because I don't trust you not to be a grumpy-gills," Midge told him, leaning over and pecking his face. 

"I don't even have gills," Dek said in confusion. "Midge, I don't like this idea." 

"I'll be right back," she said reassuringly. "Besides, you know I can handle my own against tall Irkens." Her expression became absolutely wicked. "After all, I handle you quite well, don't you think?" 

Dek swallowed the wanton growl that dared to escape him. "That is not a valid comparison. Also, you are not allowed to tease me while we're on our way to a party." 

Midge giggled. "If he so much as touches me without my permission, you are allowed to kick his ass. Okay?" 

Dek grumbled inaudibly, but he trusted Midge. She had a big heart (well, technically one big heart and two smaller ones), and she never could stand to see people sad and lonely. She said it reminded her of how she felt before she, Drun and Sigi had gotten close. Before that...she was treated like a doll, a commodity to be groomed into the perfect queen, destined only to breed to make more perfect queens. No one ever asked her what she wanted, or what her real dreams were. She was ignored, brushed off, and utterly alone. 

Now, it seemed she made it her mission to make sure as little people felt that same way. 

Still though…. “He doesn’t deserve your kindness, Midge.” 

Midge reached over and cupped his face. Her smile was soft and warm, but her eyes held something else. A sadness, almost. The shadow of regret. The look she got whenever something made her think of Lazuroth. Dek knew it had nothing to do with him, but it still hurt him to see it. 

“It’s not about deserve, my love,” she said, leaning over and kissing his lips lightly. She gave him another smile before she exited the car, zipping up her periwinkle jacket all the way. 

 Dek sighed as he watched her walk over to where Purple was sitting on the bench. “Your Mama is crazy, Addie,” Dek called to his daughter in the back. 

Addie's response was to make a high pitched “blrrpblrrp” noise. 

 

0000000000000 

 

Purple decided he had a bit of a love/hate relationship with Earth. 

When they'd first landed and started work with all of their new allies, it had been early summer. At that time, the planet had been very warm, almost reminding him of an Irken spring (though, Irk had been a much dryer planet by a long shot. He'd had to learn how to avoid the rain here when he showed up for meetings.) However, when he heard Tak talking about 'horrible frozen water' he honestly thought she was exaggerating. Which led to him being goaded into going down and seeing it for himself. 

It was cold. It was cold and wet and  _miserable_. How were humans still alive?! First it was extremely hot, not it was colder than the smallest moon of Xanivania Sigma! 

And that...was what had Purple sitting on the bench, staring at the snow 

That name of that planet alone brought back so many memories. Memories of Operation Impending Doom One. Memories of tension and fear, of laughter and almost kisses. Which eventually lead to the memories of the actual, messy, almost regrettable first kiss. Memories of the kiss that came after that, and after that. Memories of when the kisses stopped being enough, when mouths and hands stopped being enough, and they finally became one for the first time. 

Purple dug into his tunic, his fingers brushing against the two Oroks hidden there. He hadn't worn his armor for this outing. He didn’t need it. Not down here. These humans gave him funny looks every now and then, but even if they tried to harm him, they wouldn't succeed.  

"You should wear a hat." 

Purple nearly jumped, giving an undignified squawk. He looked up to find Dek's mate standing in front of him. Her arms were folded over her chest, and her expression apologetic. He stared at her for a long time. He wasn't used to those shorter than him approaching him so boldly. Then again, the Lazurothian didn't seem to have much care for social graces in general. 

"Er," he said, looking at her uncertainly. "May I help you?" 

She continued to stand there, simply observing him. She rose a brow, before she reached up and pulled off her gray, head cover. 

"Here," she said, handing it out to him. "Your antennae are gonna freeze off." 

Purple hesitated, staring at the strange article of clothing for a minute. The Lazurothian rolled her eyes. "Just take it. I don't need it. I grew up with this stuff all year around." 

Finally, Purple took the head cover. It was strange feeling, thick and woven instead of the sleek material he was used to. Still, the small female was staring at him, so he carefully pulled it over his antennae. It was little itchy, but definitely much warmer than before. 

"Um...thank you?" Purple said. He still wasn't used to expressing gratitude. It was awkward and weird. However, he found since making the effort, that his subordinates seemed more willing to please. Though, it was usually better when he could remember the person's name. "Uh..." 

"It's Midge," she told him. She had a strange look on her face. Almost amused but not in a mocking way. 

"Well...er...thank you, Midge," he said. This was weird. Why was she still standing there? 

"So, what brings you down here, anyway?" Midge asked. 

Purple tried to think of a good answer. He didn't want to say that it was Tak who pushed him to come down here. "Er...just...checking up on the planet," he said. 

"And you're doing that while sitting in a park by yourself?" 

Purple opened his mouth to retort, but he couldn't think of a good reply. Irk dammit. Why couldn't this tiny creature leave him alone? 

Midge sighed, her hands falling to her hips. She really was a small thing. He wondered how she had survived this long, being so tiny. Maybe Dek had something to do with it. 

"Sit there for a minute," Midge said, pulling out her communicator. "I'm gonna make a call." 

Purple frowned. Was she actually trying to tell him what to do? 

However, he found himself sitting on the bench anyway. After all, he couldn't let Tak win this bet. Where else would he go? 

 

00000000000000 

 

**_Rockin' around the Christmas Tree_ **

**_At the Christmas Party hop_ **

**_Mistletoe hung where you can see,_ **

**_Every couple tries to stop_ **

"Dib! I demand you unhand me this instant!" Zim squawked, trying to pull away from his overly-cheerful mate. 

"Oh, come on, Zim," Dib said sweetly, pulling Zim closer to him, continuing to force the Irken to dance with him. "You like dancing with me." 

"Not to this disgusting...happy...CHRISTMAS HORRIBLENESS!" Zim argued. "First you make me wear this HIDEOUS ATTIRE and now THIS!"

Dib rolled his eyes. He hadn't really forced Zim to do anything. Maybe 'insisted' was the right word. He really didn't understand what Zim was complaining about. He looked cute in his red sweater with the shoulder cut-outs and light up Christmas lights. He even had knitted leggings on. 

"I don't think you look hideous," Dib said, leaning down and kissing his neck softly. "I think you look  _very_  attractive." 

Zim instantly stopped struggling, melting at the attention. "Well...as you should," he said. Before he knew it his eyes were closing and he was humming in approval, savoring the feeling of Dib's warm lips. "You're horrible." 

"I know," Dib said, trailing his mouth upward to kiss along Zim's jaw. 

"Keep this up an there will be a repeat of last night," Zim purred. 

"Just as long as you wait until we get home, you bug.” 

“Call me a bug again and I’ll mark you extra, stink-beast.” 

“You think you could take a break from marking my neck? Dad mentioned the last one at the lab and now none of them can look at me without snickering.” 

Zim chuckled. “But, then, how else would they know that you’re mine, my Dib?” 

Dib was about to argue that the Orok on his neck was proof enough, when Gaz called him from the kitchen. "Dib! The oven beeped!” 

“Coming!” Dib yelled. He leaned forward and pecked Zim on the lips one more time before heading to get the veggie pot pie out of the oven. Making a completely vegan Christmas dinner was kind of a challenge, but Midge had really done her research. She was a huge help with selecting the ingredients, and even a lot of the prep work the night before. 

It was probably the most festive the Membrane household had ever been. Even the Christmas before joining Team Nebula was lackluster. His dad had worked the whole day and Gaz had stayed the night with a friend. The only reason Dib hadn’t just been completely alone and depressed was because Midge had dragged him over to her place for butternut squash soup, cookies and hot cocoa. She'd even let him stay the night on her couch. 

Remembering things like that made him feel kind of stupid for giving her such a hard time after finding out about her involvement with Team Nebula. 

But, that was all in that past. Now, they were best friends – family, even. 

And she really needed to get here soon to help with dinner's finishing touches before Gaz's patience broke. 

Speak of the devil, Dib felt his communicator buzz as he sat the hot pot pie on to the counter. He pulled it out and answered promptly, “Hey, where are you?” 

“Er, got a little side tracked,” Midge said nervously. That tone never meant anything good. “Hey, we got enough food for one more, right?” 

“Pfft! We got enough food for at least twelve more,” Dib said incredulously. They were going to have quite a few people over, but he was sure there would still be left overs. “But who are you wanting to add?” 

There was a long pause, one where Dib could hear Midge making that weird, squeaky noise she made when she was hesitating. Usually, that meant she was about to drop a bomb on him. “Midge,” he said sternly. 

“Um…Tallest Purple?” 

Dib nearly fell over. “What?!” 

 

000000000000 

 

It took a solid few minutes of talking and Zim ranting and Purple trying to reject the offer, but somehow, someway, Purple found himself in the middle seat of the Midge and Dek's minivan seated next to a tiny, white haired smeet. 

“Purple this is Addie,” Midge said as she started the engine. “Addie this is Tallest Purple.” 

Addie gave a strange, high pitched trill. 

Purple squinted an eye, mildly confused. “Your smeet can’t talk?” 

“Not yet,” Midge answered. “She is only a quarter Irken. Shouldn’t be long now, though.” 

Addie made another noise, a strange, impatient grunt. Purple brought his attention back to the smeet, finding her waving her arms at him. “Erm…what does she want?” 

“Food, most likely,” Midge answered. “She gets her appetite from her Uncle Dib.” 

“She and Dib aren’t even biologically related,” Dek pointed out. 

Midge shrugged. “Meh. They might as well be.” 

Addie squealed and cooed once more, still staring at Purple intently. Purple found himself mildly disturbed by that but also…curious. He’d never seen a smeet like this, before, one that didn’t know how to walk and talk yet. One that didn’t have worry about being thrown into military training after just being shocked to life. 

Before he knew it, his hand had moved. Slowly and hesitantly he reached out, his fingers extending toward the infant. 

Then he heard a low threatening growl from the front passenger seat. It sounded almost primitive, and Purple could feel some unfamiliar instinct that told him to stop. He looked up, meeting smaragdine eyes that burned with utter disdain. 

“I wasn’t going to hurt her,” Purple said with a scowl. 

"Forgive me if I'm a bit wary of you touching my daughter," Dek said bitterly

Midge sighed as the turned onto Dib's street.  _Oh, what have I gotten myself into?_  

 

000000000000 

 

Awkward was the only word Midge could come up with for the situation, but even that was an understatement. 

To her surprise, no one tried to start anything. However between Zim constantly growling at Purple murderously, Dek's glowering, and Dib giving her that look that said it was all her fault, Midge was starting to think that this was a bad idea. Not to mention, anyone who actually attempted to talk to Purple seemed to be walking on eggshells. 

Within about ten minutes Purple shook his head and walked out the door.  

“Well, that didn’t take long,” E.J. commented.  

“What in Irk's name made you think that was a good idea, Midge-weasel?” Zim demanded. 

Midge ignored them, biting her lip and debating. She could just let this go. She _should_ just let this go. It was probably a mistake to invite him here in the first place. 

But, why did he come, she wondered. 

Addie made a soft noise, one that sounded almost uncertain. Midge looked at her and adjusted how she was sitting on her hip. She wondered sometimes if Addie understood what was happening around her. She always seemed to, or at least seemed to pick up on what Midge was feeling. 

She should leave it alone. She should let it go. 

But…hadn’t she been there before? 

“Come on, baby girl,” Midge said, finally making her way toward the door. She hurriedly put Addie's coat back on, ignoring anyone who tried to stop her. 

“Hey,” Midge called, following Purple down the side walk. When he didn’t stop she tried again. “Purple!” 

Purple stopped and sighed loudly. “What do you want?” 

Midge resisted the urge to bite her lip. “Would getting you to come back be an option?” 

Purple scoffed. “In case you hadn’t noticed, no one wants me there.” He glared at the ground, his antennae wilting. “I…I don’t belong there.” 

Midge felt all three of her heart’s break. How many times did she say that in the past? 

“You know,” Midge said gently, trying to remember what Drun used to tell her when she had felt like that. What Sigi would tell her. “You don’t have to be alone.” 

Purple stared at her as if she had said something controversial. He turned away again, staring off to the side. His voice so quiet when he spoke again, that Midge could hardly believe that she was speaking to a once feared Almighty Tallest. 

“Maybe that’s what I deserve.” 

Midge took a step forward, trying to catch his gaze. It wasn’t hard, seeing as she was so much shorter than him. She gave him a small smile. “If we all got what we deserved, I wouldn’t be here,” she told him frankly. 

Purple gave her an incredulous look. “Yeah right-,” 

“I may not have directly done things, but I let them happen,” she explained. And before she could stop herself she added, “I’m still letting them happen.” 

Addie cooed, reaching over and grabbing her nose. Midge laughed softly and took her daughter’s hand in her own. Those big green eyes – her father’s eyes, her grandfather’s eyes – looked at her with eternal adoration. 

“And, yet,” Midge said, looking back up at Purple. “I get to have this.” 

Purple continued to frown before he looked back at Addie. The smeet looked up at him, eyes full of wonder. Then, her hands reached out. “Er…what is she doing?” 

“I think she wants you to hold her,” Midge answered. Sure enough as she began to hold her out to Purple she began to wiggle excitedly. “Yep. That’s what she wants.” 

Purple frantically shook his head. “No, no, no. I have no idea how to hold one of those…things.” 

Midge gave him a highly unimpressed look. “She’s not a 'thing'. And it’s not hard.” She held the infant out to Purple. “She’ll start crying if you don’t.” 

Purple should’ve just walked away. He really should have. He was still perplexed as to what had brought him here in the first place. He almost felt like he’d been possessed. Maybe he had. He had felt like he was basically on some sort of autopilot since… 

Before he knew it, Addie was in his arms. He was almost certain the smeet had flung herself at him. He tensed, feeling very uncomfortable, not knowing what he should do. He tried to give the child back but Addie was having none of it, grabbing onto his jacket. 

“Could you…take her back or something?” Purple asked Midge. 

“Nah. She’s fine.” 

“I’m not fine!” 

“What are you talking about? She hasn’t even tried pulling your antennae yet.” 

Purple gave a growl of frustration. To his surprise it didn’t seem to scare Addie. In fact, she smiled. Suddenly she had hold of one of his hands, forcing him to adjust her in his other arm so he didn’t drop her. He was certain that was a good way to end the alliance he had with Team Nebula right now. 

Addie seemed to be examining his hand, her eyes wide with amazement and intently focused. Purple couldn’t help but stare at this smeet in utter fascination. What could this little one be thinking? Did she know who he was? What he had done? 

What he had allowed to happen… 

“She does stuff like that all the time,” Midge mentioned. “Looking at peoples' hands and such. With me, Dek, Dib and Zim she grabs at our faces.” 

Purple snapped out of it, clearing his throat. “It’s…an Irken thing actually,” he explained. “Before we had the tech we have now, Irkens lived in tribes. Smeets were raised and protected by all the members.” He looked back at Addie, who was still studying his hand, grabbing at his fingers. “It’s how they learn to distinguish tribe members from outsiders.” 

Midge looked surprised. “Really?” 

Purple nodded. It was why he didn’t understand why Addie was acting like this. Surely the child had to sense the animosity between himself and her family? 

The animosity he rightfully deserved… 

It was then that Addie looked up, her big, green eyes meeting his. They were so full of awe, of innocent curiosity. It was a strange thing to see, when he was used to seeing those same eyes looking at him with pure fury. 

Something hit Purple in this moment, as he held this little smeet. He couldn’t believe how much this realization affected him. It shouldn’t have been a shock, to realize that he was looking into eyes that Addie had inherited from her father. Her grandfather. 

The eyes of Invader Zon… 

“Purple?” Midge asked, her brow furrowed in concern. 

“I begged them,” he said very quietly. 

Midge rose a brow. “Begged who?” 

“The Control Brains,” Purple said. He swallowed. It was still hard to say his name. To talk about him. “Red. I…I asked him first. We hadn’t been Tallests long. I didn’t want one of our first actions to be putting a war hero to death. But…but the Brains wouldn’t listen. We…we couldn’t disobey. Red…I think he knew I was Defective even then. He said we couldn’t risk it.” He shook his head. “I begged them.” 

“Then you’re capable of it.” 

Purple and Midge jumped, turning to find Dek standing there. Midge quickly took Addie from Purple, and Addie made a noise of discontent. “Dek-,” 

“I’m not here to fight,” Dek said, walking forward. “I'm a firm believer in fighting with one’s allies as little as possible. I’m just not one in becoming buddy-buddy with them in most circumstances.” He folded his arms and glared up at Purple. “Hell, I don’t even like you.” 

“Feeling is mutual,” Purple growled. “Now I’m going to go.” 

“No, you’re not,” Dek told him. “I’m not done talking.” 

“I don’t care!” 

“You will when you hear what I have to say!” Dek roared. 

Purple considered several options. Everything from running off to throwing down with Dek right here. However, he realized that the look in Dek's eyes wasn’t angry. It was fierce, but not negatively so. 

“Ugh! Fine! What is it?” 

Dek straighten how posture, looking almost fearless. “Beg me.” 

Purple gave a disgusted look. “Excuse me?” 

“What you did or failed to do in the past no longer matters,” Dek told him boldly. “You can’t go back and change it, and just about nothing will ever make up for it. The real question is, what are you willing to do to be better now?” 

Purple narrowed his eyes into a heated glare. He didn’t like being spoken to like this, like he was no older than Addie. He was an adult, dammit! He was older than Dek! And a Tallest on top of it all! 

But most of all he hated how much sense the hybrid was making. 

“You wanna do better? Be better?” Dek asked. “Then start by actually letting your pride go and doing the right thing. Beg my forgiveness.” 

Purple hated that idea. He hated everything Dek was saying. He was not about to grovel at the feet of some half-breed to make himself feel better! It hadn’t been his fault! He was just following orders! Why should he have to apologize for anything?! 

Why did he feel like the guilt was eating him alive? 

Why did he feel like he deserved to be alone? 

That he deserved to lose Red? 

“Um…hate to interrupt,” Midge said, pointing out at the sky. “But…that doesn’t look right.” 

Both Purple and Dek looked up. The sky wasn’t it’s usual dark navy it was at night, being replaced with charcoal colored clouds. Something twisted in Midge's gut. And the fearful noise that Addie made did not reassure her at all. 

Then, there was a loud roar, as something huge and horrifying fell from the sky. It crash right into the middle of the city, thrashing madly. Midge couldn’t see any eyes, just a white mustache and beard. Three massive legs stuck out at either side, striped red and white, looking like some sort of terrifying candy canes. The creature roared again, before knocking a building over.

“What the hell is that?!” Purple exclaimed. 

 

000000000000 

 

“I thought we destroyed that thing!” Dib yelled. 

 “How was I supposed to know that it could survive being launched into space!” Zim replied defensively. 

“You created it!” Dib argued. 

“I do not see how that’s relevant!” 

Dib rolled his eyes, pocketing what weaponry he could find around his old room. Zim had made it a habit to carry their main weapons in his PAK, but Dib wanted to be as prepared as possible.  

“Come on, Space Boy,” he said, leading the way out and down the stairs. 

"You two ready?" Dek asked. 

"Good to go, Captain," Dib answered with a nod. 

"It had to be that cursed Santa again!" Professor Membrane declared, shaking his fist. "Always ruining the holiday!"

Midge rose a brow and looked over at Dib. She already knew all the back story that went along with the Santa Monster, but she also hadn't believed it when Dib said that his father had a vendetta against Santa. He shrugged silently in reply and she shook her head. 

"Don't worry, Professor, we got this," Midge assured Dib's father, handing Addie over to him. "You just watch the munchkin while we're gone." 

"I'm coming, too," Gaz announced, slinging an extremely large gun on her shoulder. 

Dek frowned. He wasn't in the business of just allowing civilians to tag along. "Do you even know how to use that thing?" 

Gaz glared, and for a moment it felt like they were about to be sent to the pits of hell. "I _built_ this thing." 

"We could use the help, Dek," Dib said. "She's as smart as me and way tougher." 

"What are you talking about," Gaz argued. "I'm _way_ smarter than you." 

Dek sighed. "Let's just go before that thing ruins Christmas." 

"What happened to Purple?" Dib asked curiously.  

"He ran off somewhere," Dek replied flippantly. "Come on. We've got more important things to take care of!" 

Dib looked over at Midge, who gave a shrug. He figured he would talk to her about all that later. Especially about what possessed her to invited Purple to their Christmas party in the first place.

"Good riddence, " Zim growled under his breath. 

They summoned the  _Delphina_ - as it was smaller and faster than the  _Nazo_ , and made their way downtown. The Santa Monster was already causing complete havoc, and people were running around and screaming. The huge tree in the town square was on fire, and the creature was slurping up a string of lights like spaghetti. 

"You created that thing?" E.J. asked Zim uncertainly. 

"It was a suit!" Zim shrieked. "It was supposed to just be a suit full of Christmas-y knowledge!" 

"And then it got a mind of its own, took over his body and now it's that," Dib finished, carefully steering the ship. "Hey! You never apologized for all that!" He told Zim. 

"Is that really what's important here?" Zim asked, annoyed by the comment. 

Dib frowned. "I want an apology later." 

Zim smirked at him wickedly as he reached over and ran his fingers through Dib's hair. "I'm  _sure_ that can be arranged," he purred. 

"Focus," Dek ordered. "Now, how do we defeat this thing?" 

"We'd have to eliminate all the Christmas...things..." Zim replied, waving his hand about. 

Dek scanned the area, noticing the large array of Christmas decorations on every fricking inch of the city. "Um...other options?" 

"We keep hitting it with fire power before it can absorb too much until it explodes?" Zim suggested. 

Dib looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Will that actually work?" 

"Eh. It'll at least be enough to weaken him until I can shoot him with my Dematerialization laser." 

"That's a thing you have?" Krugg asked. He sounded like he was trying not to be impressed. 

Zim wasn't fooled. "If it works I'll make you one." 

"If it works?!" Dib shrieked. 

Gaz sighed in frustration. "Some things never change." Her eyes widened when she looked out the windshield. "Watch it, Dib!" 

"What? AAAHHH!" 

Dib was barely able to turn the wheel in time as the Santa Monster swung one of its candy cane legs in the direction of the _Delphina_. As he went to pull up, he noticed something harrowing. And kind of gross. "Zim. Why is the Santa Monster spawning elves?!" 

"Eh?! I don't know! The elves I had were robots!" 

"You had -? Never mind, " Dek said. The jiggly elves were causing even more chaos, stealing the nearby Christmas décor and ripping festive sweaters off of people. Dek sighed heavily. And of course every single one of them was wearing some sort of Christmas attire. 

"We gotta stop the elves," Gaz mentioned. "They're bringing the main monster more stuff to absorb." 

Midge smirked. "Then let's go get 'em," she said, pulling out her retractable swords and releasing the blades. 

"And here I thought this was going to be a boring holiday," Krugg said, shouldering his own over-sized weapon. 

They opened the hatch, letting Gaz, Midge, Krugg and E.J deal with the elves below. Dib and the others stayed on the ship, firing weapons at the Santa Monster. It roared angrily, swinging its legs around. Dib managed to avoid being hit, making sharp turns and several flips.

The ones dealing with the elves weren't having any better luck. It seemed as soon as they thought they got them all, more would show up. Even with Gaz and Krugg's larger weapons, and E.J and Midge's quick movements, it was starting to look like a fruitless task. 

Then they heard a sharp sound, piercing the cold, night air. They all exchanged looks, before Krugg and shouting, "GET DOWN!" 

Dib was barely able to get the _Delphina_ out of range when the missile hit, incinerating all of the elves and covering the square in fire and ash. Dek ordered that they land the ship until they were sure there wouldn't be anymore. It was smoky the closer they got to the ground, making it hard to see. 

"Where the hell did that come from?" Dek asked, coughing through the smoke. 

"You pathetic worms looked like you were struggling." 

The group looked up at that voice, watching as the smoke cleared. The perpetrator smirked, her arms folded across her chest. 

"Tak!" Dek roared. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Midge growled, her eyes glowing with fury. 

"Tch. So ungrateful," Tak scoffed as she decended from the platform she was standing on. "Don't you see that I got rid of the tiny monsters?" 

"We also happen to know that you don't do anything for free," Matsuri mentioned. 

Tak rolled her eyes. "Excuse me if I-," 

All at once she stopped, staring at something. Dib never remembered Tak making a face like. He didn't even know she was _capable_ of it. Her eyes were wide with shock and wonder, and her mouth was opened the slightest bit. 

"Is...is that Gaz?" Tak asked.

Gaz regarded her neutrally. She remembered this Irken. Remembered that she was annoying. She had also almost succeeded in destroying Earth, but at the time Gaz hadn't really cared. 

"What's it to you?" Gaz asked coldly. 

Tak shook her head. "I...nothing! Nothing at all!" She turned away, glaring at the rest of the group. "Just accept my help and get over it, got it?!" 

Dib's brow furrowed. Something about Tak's sudden behavior seemed oddly familiar. He rattled his brain, trying to figure out where to place it. Then, once the smoke was merely a wisp on the wind, he notice the faint tinge of pink on Tak's cheeks when she looked at Gaz. 

It took everything in him to stop himself from laughing. 

"If we're quite through talking to the hideous Tak-monster-," 

"Zim I swear I will end you!" Tak roared. 

Zim ignored her. "Can we discuss WHERE THE SCARY SANTA MONSTER WENT?!" 

The group all turned to where Zim was pointing. Sure enough the Santa Monster was nowhere to be seen. 

"There is it!" Matsuri shouted, point beyond a particularly tall building. The all exchanged panic glances when they realized that it was headed for the suburbs. 

"Addie!" Midge cried, being the first to dash in the monster's direction. The others weren't far behind. 

 

0000000000000 

 

Purple felt so lost. 

It had been that way since Red's death. He couldn't seem to think straight. He couldn't figure out what the right decision was. He wanted to make the right choice, to do the right thing. But, sometimes he couldn't tell what that was. And other times, he just hated the thought of swallowing his pride to actually do it. 

He couldn't do it. He couldn't grovel at Dek's feet just to have the stupid hybrid forgive him. Besides, what good would it do, anyway? They both knew it would make no difference. Nothing in this world would make up for Purple and Red obeying the order for Zon to be put to death, taking him from his only son, from his future granddaughter. 

Purple found himself looking at his hand, the one Addie had been intently staring at and touching earlier. Why had she seemed so okay with him? Didn't she know that he was the reason she didn't have a grandfather? Didn't she understand how her father felt about him? 

Even if Dek's weirdo of a mate seemed to think differently... 

A loud roar broke Purple from his thoughts, and he looked up to see a huge, disgusting, hairy creature. His eyes widened in horror as he watched it move, realizing it was going to the direction where he had just come from.  

Toward the house where Addie was. 

Something lurched inside Purple. Something foreign. Something he had no idea how to name. Was...was this the tribal instinct? The need to protect the smeets among the group? But that didn't make any sense! He wasn't even a part of their group! He wasn't in their tribe!

 _Maybe not,_ some random rampant thought coaxed, _but you are their leader, even if they have turned their backs on you._  

What...where had that come from? 

How was it he knew exactly who this thought was talking about? 

The creature roared again, and this time Purple couldn't bring himself to hesitate, dashing off toward the huge, ugly monster 

_Red, if you were here, you would be so mad at me._

00000000000000 

 

To Team Nebula's great terror, the Santa Monster had found its way to the Membrane house. 

"Addie!" Midge screamed. 

"It's okay, Midge," Dib reassured her. "My dad has a ton of defenses set up!" 

Sure enough a huge cannon popped out of the top of the house, charging to fire at the creature. The Monster grunted as it stared at the weapon. 

And then opened it's mouth wide and ate the cannon in one bite. 

Midge's eyes widened in horror. 

"Well," Dib said nervously. "Wasn't expecting that." 

"You goddaughter is in that house, Dib!" Midge screeched. 

"I know, okay?!" 

Before anyone could argue anymore, the Santa Monster slammed one of its legs into the Membrane house, blowing a huge crater through the side.  

"Dad!" 

"Addie!" 

The whole group rushed into the wreckage, finding the Professor Membrane struggling to get up. He looked dazed as he rubbed his head. "What?" He gasped in horror. "Where's Addie?!" 

A sharp cry filled the air, filling everyone with a deep, icy, terror. Midge looked up, eyes wide, her entire body shaking. 

Then, something happened that Dib had never seen before. Not only did Midge's eyes glow, but so did the blue speckles along her face and neck. Her knuckles turned white as she looked up at the horrible creature that held her daughter in its grasp. 

"LET GO OF MY BABY!!!!" Midge roared before jumping up to an almost impossible height. She twirled her sword with incredible speed, slicing away at the Santa Monster's head. 

"Midge!" Dek shouted, activating his JetPAK and following after her. 

Dib was floored. "How long has she been able to do that?!" 

"It's a Lazurothian thing," Milgor answered. "It's a mechanism that makes they're hearts pump the equivelant to your adrenaline through her, making her movements sharper and stronger." All four of his eyes narrowed, "It's dangerous though." 

"How so?" 

"Oh, all three of her hearts could explode." 

Dib's eyes widened with horror. "Zim, where's that Dematerialization Laser?" 

"Right here," Zim said. A gun that looked way too large to fit in her PAK suddenly popped out. "We have to get Addie and those two away from the Santa Beast, however. Otherwise it will dematerialize them as well." 

"You can't specify what you want to dematerialize?" Gaz asked in exasperation. 

"It's a prototype!" 

"Tch! Figures you would bring a half-assed weapon into battle." 

"YOU ARE HALF-ASSED YOU HORRID CUCUMBER!" 

"Can we not argue, please? We need to figure out what to do!" Dib insisted. 

"Hey," Gaz said, pointing over past the rubble of the house. "Isn't that Byzantium?" 

The group looked over, seeing Purple standing at the foot of the creature. He somehow had retrieved his armor at some point, and he had something that looked like an alien RPG in his hands. 

"What are you doing?!" Zim demanded, stomping forward. "If you miss you risk hitting one of them! And if you hit my goddaughter-," 

"For Irk's sake I'm not going to miss!" Purple screamed. "Now back up and let me concentrate!" 

"I don't take orders from you anymore!" Zim argued. 

"Zim," Dib said, his tone firm. At the moment they didn't have many options, and any hesitation ran the risk of Midge suddenly dying or Addie getting eaten by the Santa monster. "Back up." 

"What?! You can't possibly-," 

"It's the only plan we've got," Dib told him. When Zim didn't move he sighed. "Please don't make me pull rank." 

Zim growled. He'd taken the news of Dib outranking him far better than expected, but he still didn't like it. However, he back up, giving Purple some room. 

A few seconds later, Purple activated the gun, shooting a large missile at the gut of the Santa Monster. It was direct hit. The creature wailed in pain, suddenly toppling back and forth. Then, the worst possible thing could have happened. 

The monster let go of Addie. 

"Shit!" Dib shouted, already making a run for it. 

"ADDIE!" Dek shouted, diving to catch the falling and screaming infant. 

There was a flash of movement and Addie was snatched from the air. Her savior landed hard, but managed to keep the smeet in a protective hold as to not cause her any harm. Even so, she continued to cry, confused and terrified. 

Everyone stared in disbelief, but Purple knew they had to take their chance. "Zim! You're weapon!" 

"Eh? Oh, yes! Of course!" Zim said, aiming the Dematerialization laser at the Santa Monster. "And I'm doing this because I want to! Not because you said so!" 

Purple rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  

He looked down at the crying smeet in his arms. She looked uninjured, so he wasn't quite sure why she was upset. He could see Dek staring at him with narrowed eyes, but it wasn't quite a glare. Purple sighed as he turned back to the infant. "Hey, come on," he said. He wasn't sure why he was bouncing her in his arm. It just seemed like a good idea. "Soldiers don't cry, okay?" 

Addie stopped wailing and looked up at him with curious, watery eyes. She whimpered a little, but didn't appear as upset as before. 

However, she was all smiles when she heard her mother's voice. "Addie!" 

Addie looked up, a huge smile crossing her features when Midge approached them. Her speckles were no longer glowing, so Purple could guess that she was calmer now. Addie wiggled in his arms, and he wasted no time handing her over to Midge. 

"Mama!" Addie yelled happily as she snuggled into her mother's arms. 

Midge's eyes became impossibly large. "What did you just say?" 

Dek, however, frowned. "That's a fluke," he said. "That doesn't count." 

"Mama, Mama, Mama," Addie repeated, reaching up and grabbing Midge's cheeks. 

Midge smirked in Dek's direction. "You were saying?" 

They all turned at a flash of bright red and green light. Zim laughed maniacally. "IT WORKED! I'M A GENIUS!" 

Sure enough, the Santa Monster began to dissolve into particals, roaring in dismay the entire time. The particles floated into the wind. People would ask Zim if Earth needed to worry about that, but he would insist it was fine. 

Once they were sure the Santa Monster was gone, they all looked at Purple. He shifted awkwardly, before clearing his throat. "I'll, uh, I'll just go." 

He didn't belong here. 

He didn't belong. 

"Hey." 

Purple stopped, looking over his shoulder to see Dek still giving him that weird narrowed eyed look. Was he really going to demand Purple grovel for him again? 

However, that was not what happened. "Come on," Dek said, nodding his head in the other direction. 

Purple was confused. "What?" 

"We'll have to change locations," Dib said with a shrug. "But, we should still have plenty of food." 

"You did not just invite him into our-," 

"Play nice, Zim. It's Christmas." 

Zim growled loudly, but Dib had that stupid smile on his face that could make him do anything. Curse that beautiful smile of DOOM! "Yes, Tallest Purple," Zim said through gritted teeth. "It would be an honor to have you." 

Purple hesitated. Surely they couldn't be serious. "I...I don't think..." 

"Purple," Dek said, folding his arms. "I meant what I said. You can't change the past, and nothing you do can make up for it. But," he looked over at Midge and Addie, "that doesn't mean you can't change what happens now to make the future better." 

Purple was flabbergasted. It wasn't forgiveness. He was certain now that he would never get that. But... 

It was a chance... 

 

000000000000000000 

 

**_You're here where you should be_ **

**_Snow is falling as the carollers sing_ **

**_Just wasn't the same_ **

**_Alone on Christmas Day_ **

The party was must more boisterous now. Everyone was dancing and eating. Purple found he could actually hold a pretty good conversation with E.J, since they both had engineering backgrounds. Midge was as pleasant as she'd been since the beginning. And Dek was even being a little more cordial. Zim, unsurprisingly, avoided him. Purple was sure the two of them would never find a understanding. And, if he were honest, he couldn't blame him. 

At some point, Purple found himself standing by the wall next to Tak and Dib's sister. Gaz, he heard her name was. Currently she was holding little Addie, as Tak looked on in fascination. Well, when she was trying to avoid staring at Gaz for too long. 

Purple wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. He remembered those days. And he missed them dearly. 

"I suppose she's kind of cute," Tak said reluctantly as she observed Addie. 

"She's alright," Gaz replied, though she was smiling slightly. "I figure it'll be a while until Dib and Zim have any of their own. So, until then, I can corrupt this one." 

Tak laughed. She actually laughed. Purple tried to hold back a snicker, but the glare she gave him said he had failed. 

"I still can't believe the two of them are mates now," Tak said. "It's mind-boggling, really." 

Gaz shrugged. "As the years went by, the idea became less farfetched," she said. "I'm more annoyed that it took so long. Dib was such an idiot about the whole thing." 

"Not surprising. Your brother is perhaps the stupidest smart person I have ever met." 

Gaz smirked. "I'm gonna tell him you said that." 

"You wouldn't dare!" 

Gaz laughed, even letting out a light snort. She immediately sobered and covered her nose, obviously embarassed. Tak, however, was staring at her as if she'd made the most adorable noise in existence. 

"Hey, Byzantium," Gaz said, gaining Purple's attention. She apparently really liked calling him by his alias. He wasn't sure why. "Mind holding this?" 

For the third time that night, Purple found himself with Addie in his arms. The smeet squealed excitedly. And he couldn't help but grin. Especially as he saw Gaz take Tak's hand. 

"Wha-what are you doing?" Tak asked. Holy Irk, she actually sounded nervous. 

"We're dancing," Gaz replied simply. 

"What?! Why?!" Tak demanded, flustered. "I-I don't know how." 

"Psh. Neither do I," Gaz said. There was small smile on her face. "We'll figure it out together." 

Tak gave Purple a frantic look, an obvious cry for help. Purple merely waved and offered a mischievous smile. Tak barely managed to glare before Gaz dragged her off. 

Purple chuckled, watching as Tak struggled to keep up with Gaz's rhythm. It was obvious that Gaz had lied about not knowing how to dance. However, Tak didn't seem too upset about the situation. Especially when Gaz twirled her, making her blush furiously. 

He suddenly felt a tiny hand on his face and he looked over to meet Addie's eyes. She beamed up at him, lightly slapping at his cheek. "Hey, you can't slap an Almighty Tallest, you know?" He told her, pulling her hand from his face. 

She merely giggled, wrapping her hand around his finger. He felt a real soft smile on his face. The first he had he'd felt in a long time. 

 _"T_ _hat_ _doesn't mean you can't change what happens now to make the future better."_  

He looked out the window, at this planet's single, glowing moon, at the twinkly stars, at the white powder that fell from the sky. Something shot across the sky, almost too fast to be seen. Was it a meteor? A comet? Purple wasn't certain, except that he could have sworn that it had been stark, bold crimson. 

He looked back at Addie, his smile even wider. 

He hadn't been able to do right by Zon. He hadn't been able to do right by his son. But maybe, just maybe, he could do right by his granddaughter. 

 _I'll exceed everyone's expectations,_  Purple silently vowed. _I'll make Irk better than it ever was. We'll form lasting alliances, no more conquering. I'll defeat that disgusting_ _Dwicky_ _human! I'll be the greatest Tallest they've ever seen!_  

 _You hear that, Red?_  

 _I'm_ _gonna_ _make you so freaking proud..._  

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hopefully this turned out alright. I feel like I went ham lol.
> 
> But, anyways HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!


End file.
